Corazón enamorado
by jennifer1997
Summary: Te extraño, es verdad, no lo puedo negar, ha pasado el tiempo y el sentimiento no cambia ¿Debo olvidarte? Lo he considerado pero no deja de pensar en ti, mi corazón enamorado.


_**Corazón enamorado**_

Sakura se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka, como ya le era costumbre, no hacia más que mirar narcisos con melancolía, su mejor amiga, Ino, ya no soportaba verla así.

¡Ya no aguanto más! – grito Ino, llamando la atención de Sakura, que era la única en la tienda.

¿Qué te pasa Ino? – pregunto Sakura, confundida.

¿¡Qué me pasa a mí! ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¡Llevas semanas haciendo lo mismo! ¡Vienes todos los días, no es que moleste que estés aquí, el problema es que no haces más que mirar con tristeza los narcisos! ¿¡Acaso te paso algo malo con ellos! ¿¡Por qué no me dices! ¡Sabes que puedes decirme, somos amigas! – grito Ino, casi que desesperada, tratando de respirar profundo y calmarse.

No es eso… - dijo Sakura, haciendo una pausa, en la que Ino aprovecho para hablar.

¿Entonces que es? Vamos dilo – dijo Ino, motivándola a seguir, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Es solo que… los narcisos… me recuerdan un poco a Sasuke… – dijo Sakura, sorprendiendo a Ino, la cual se tomo un poco de tiempo antes de responder.

¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Ino, aun sorprendida y confundida.

Porque ¿Recuerdas que fuimos a visitarle al hospital pero se había escapado? – pregunto Sakura, Ino asintió – ese día tu decidiste llevarle una rosa roja, me acuerdo bien, pero yo decidí llevarle un narciso – dijo sonrojándose.

Aun no entiendo – dijo Ino, igualmente confundida.

Ahora no se porque últimamente veo narcisos y me acuerdo de Sasuke y que se escapo, justo como ahora – dijo Sakura, poniéndose triste.

No seas tonta – dijo Ino, tocándole el hombro - ¿Aun sufres por eso? – pregunto seria.

No lo entiendes aun ¿Verdad? – pregunto Sakura, confundiendo nuevamente a Ino.

Lo extrañas, lo se, esta mas que claro ¿No?, sé lo mucho que desearías estar con el ahora – dijo Ino, para luego sonreírle tiernamente – pero tienes que seguir adelante, deja te atormentarte por eso.

Eso es fácil para ti, ahora tienes a Shikamaru – dijo Sakura.

No te creas, yo pase por lo mismo que tu, no tengo que recordarte que yo también estaba enamorada de el ¿O si? Es solo que deje de insistir porque solo me hacia daño, el apoyo de Shikamaru fue lo que me ayudo pero yo estaba como tu, sé lo que sientes Sakura pero créeme, se te pasara, solo tienes que tratar de aclarar tu mente, también que te apoyen y para eso cuestas conmigo – dijo Ino, señalándose muy orgullosa.

Si, gracias Ino – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

¡Que bien, por una sonrisa se empieza! – dijo Ino, haciendo reír un poco a Sakura, luego se abrazaron.

Bueno ya no te molesto mas – dijo Sakura, quien se dirigía a la salida.

No, ya aclarado el punto no molestas, te puedes, quedar igualmente no iba a correr ni nada aunque no me dijeras que te pasaba – dijo Ino.

Si, lo se pero se me hace tarde, debo ir ayudar a Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura.

De acuerdo, yo iré después – dijo Ino.

Muy bien – dijo Sakura, antes de irse.

Sakura se fue al hospital, al llegar vio a la gente un poco alborotada.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sakura, a una de las enfermeras.

El escuadrón de misión 3, fue atacado todos sus miembros están muy delicados – dijo la enfermera, sorprendiendo a Sakura de sobremanera.

¿El escuadrón 3 dijiste? – pregunto Sakura, incrédula, la enfermera asintió – pero… ¡Si es el escuadrón donde estaba Naruto! ¿¡Dónde esta! – pregunto angustiada.

En cuidados intensivos – dijo la enfermera.

Sin perder más tiempo Sakura, se fue para allá casi que corriendo, al llegar se quedo aun más conmocionada, vio a Naruto, Kiba, Lee e incluso Shino, quien era el líder del equipo, todos pegados a diferente tipos de maquinas, Sakura cayo de rodillas con ganas de llorar.

Sakura – dijo Tsunade, llamando su atención.

Gomen sensei, no la vi – dijo Sakura, parándose y acercándose a ella.

No te preocupes, lo entiendo – dijo Tsunade.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Sakura, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Parece que realmente dieron todo en esa misión – dijo Tsunade, confundiendo a Sakura.

¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Sakura.

Fueron emboscados pero a pesar de que lograron salir de esa, les tenían otra trampa preparada… - dijo Tsunade, con aires de tristeza.

Ya veo… - dijo Sakura, de la misma manera.

Sin embargo – dijo Tsunade, llamando nuevamente la atención de Sakura – lograron completar la misión a pesar de las desastrosas consecuencias.

¿E-Eso… significa que…? – pregunto Sakura, atónita.

Así es, esta en la habitación 313, esta herido pero nada grave, Naruto fue el que peleo contra el y la verdad es que la mayoría de sus heridas fueron causadas por la presión del chakra del Kyuubi – dijo Tsunade, aliviando y emocionando a Sakura.

¿Eso quiere decir que se recuperara pronto? – pregunto Sakura.

Bueno para ser sincera de todos es el más sano aquí – dijo Tsunade - ¿Qué pasa, no vas a ir a verlo? – dijo al ver que Sakura aun seguía ahí.

Después de un gran esfuerzo como el que hicieron, debo quedarme aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer – dijo Sakura.

N-No… te… preocupes – dijo Naruto, un poco débil.

Naruto no deberías hablar – le regaño Tsunade.

Ve… anda… - dijo Naruto, sonriéndole, entonces Sakura se fue.

¿Sabes Naruto? Yo no se si eres muy buena persona o un completo idiota, entregándola a tu rival – dijo Tsunade.

Se nota… que lo quiere… y yo… solo deseo… ver a Sakura feliz – dijo Naruto.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esta aquí, por fin esta aquí! _– pensó Sakura, alegre, deteniéndose en la habitación 313, al dudosa al tocar la perilla, estaba muy nerviosa, pero trago saliva y tomo el valor de hacerlo, observando a Sasuke dormir - ¡Que felicidad! – grito Sakura, por lo bajo.

Sakura tomo una silla y se sentó un lado de la cama a verle, el solo mirarle otra vez, hacían que Sakura no entrara en si de la emoción, sin darse cuenta ya el atardecer se hacia presente, en eso Tsunade entro.

Sakura lamento interrumpirte pero debes irte, hoy no tienes turno nocturno – dijo Tsunade.

Puede cambiarlo – dijo Sakura.

Se bien lo que debes estar sintiendo pero no por eso quiero que descuides tu puesto – dijo Tsunade.

Hai Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura, cuya sonrisa no se borraba de su cara - ¿Cuándo despertara? – pregunto.

No lo se con exactitud, recibió un impacto completo del rasen-shuriken, ya lo grave paso y ahora solo esta inconsciente pero se cuando despierte, depende que como progrese pero con tus cuidados seguro despertara pronto – dijo Tsunade, para luego giñarle un ojo.

Tsunade-sama… – dijo Sakura, apenada, a lo que Tsunade rio.

Así pasaban los días, Sakura, trabajaba en las tardes y cuidaba a Sasuke por las noches, durante las mañanas casi que la echaban a patadas para que descansara, a lo que aceptaba sin mucho gusto, el tiempo fue pasando y pasando e incluso los demás chicos se recuperaron pero aun Sasuke nada, era preocupante, Tsunade no podía determinar la causa, pues físicamente estaba perfecto y ya era como para que se hubiera despertado pero aun nada pasaba, al año, la mayoría comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, pero no Sakura, ella seguía esforzándose porque sabia que despertaría; una tarde cualquiera.

¿Ino, ya te vas? – pregunto Sakura.

Si, a diferencia de ciertas personas, yo si duermo – dijo Ino, pues Sakura ya no dormía casi por estar cumpliendo sus deberes como enfermera en las tardes y enfermera personal de Sasuke en las noches - ¿No vas a aceptar la propuesta de Tsunade-sama sobre tomarte unas vacaciones? – pregunto.

La respuesta es obvia Ino, no voy a dejar a Sasuke solo – dijo Sakura, Ino suspiro.

Sakura, me preocupas, ya ha pasado un año ¿No haz pensado que tal vez no despierte? – pregunto Ino.

¡No digas eso, el despertara! – grito Sakura, molesta, luego se callo pues no debió gritar, Ino bajo la cabeza y se dirigía a la salida – Ino lo lamento.

No, yo lamento estar preocupándome por ti, estas perfecta, no necesitas ayuda – dijo Ino, molesta, antes de irse.

Ino… - dijo Sakura, triste, para luego irse a la habitación de Sasuke, pues ya se hacia de noche, entro y se sentó en la silla de siempre a mirarlo como todas las noches – tu despertaras, yo lo se – dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura venia llegando y vio a Ino muy entusiasmada dirigirse hacia ella.

¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – pregunto Sakura, curiosa.

Tenías razón Sakura, ¡Sasuke despertó! – grito Ino, emocionada.

¿¡Que! – pregunto Sakura, para luego salir corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke, donde al entrar le vio sentado mirando por la ventana – Sa…Sasuke-kun – dijo tan emocionada que las lágrimas se le salían solas.

Sakura… - dijo Sasuke, observándola – gracias – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

_**Fin de este fic**_

¡Hola a todos! Este fic va dedicado a Karin fd Uchiha, quien esta cumpliendo año hoy ¡Felicitaciones! Ojala que la pases súper y que cumplas muchos mas, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalo, te quiero.


End file.
